Along with the commercialization progress of electric vehicles, a vehicle-mounted charger of the electric vehicles has become one of important components in the electric vehicles.
There are many methods for charging the whole vehicle and for discharging outwards from the whole vehicle via the vehicle-mounted charger. A monophase H bridge control method is mostly adopted in related arts, which includes a dual-polarity control method and a mono-polarity control method.
However, when the dual-polarity control method is adopted, 4 switch tubes in an H bridge are all in a high frequency ON/OFF state, resulting in higher switching loss and larger heat loss; when the mono-polarity control method is adopted, although the heat loss of the switch tubes that is generated when the dual-polarity control method is adopted can be solved to some extent, the four switch tubes in the H bridge are controlled according to a fixing manner during a charging process or a discharging process of the whole vehicle, some switch tubes in the H bridge need to be switched off with current, so that the overheat problem of the switch tubes switched off with current is not effectively solved.
Therefore, no matter the dual-polarity control method or the mono-polarity control method is adopted, the heating problem of the switch tubes in the H bridge cannot be effectively solved, and the service life of the switch tubes is affected.